<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[podfic] disarming darling by pettyevil (D4tD)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189439">[podfic] disarming darling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/D4tD/pseuds/pettyevil'>pettyevil (D4tD)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Podfic Gothic: "In Our Bedroom After the War" Anthology [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Hipsters, Is the tag the writer used but I'd call them cozy eclectics, M/M, Multi, OT3, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:28:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/D4tD/pseuds/pettyevil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ORIGINAL SUMMARY<br/>He could go through lifetime after lifetime and never find another friend like Bucky, another girl like Peggy.</p><p><strong>PODFIC</strong> of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/414649">disarming darling</a> by morphosyntatic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Podfic Gothic: "In Our Bedroom After the War" Anthology [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Podfic Gothic</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[podfic] disarming darling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/414649">disarming darling</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphosyntactic/pseuds/morphosyntactic">morphosyntactic</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
<p></p><div class="post">
<p></p><div class="justcover"><p>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <audio class="longplayer">
<source/></audio>
</p><p>3:33 - 1.95MB - Download this podfic <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/bsiwbj3cn40oxmt/disarming%20darling.mp3?dl=1">here</a>.<br/>
</p><p>
Written by:
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphosyntactic/pseuds/morphosyntactic">morphosyntatic</a></p><p>Read by:
dance4thedead
</p></div></div><p class="clear"></p></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to morphosyntatic for the blanket permission to use your work!</p><p>Recorded for week 2 of Voiceteam 2020 for team podfic Gothic's anthology of works relating to "In Our Bedroom, After the War". In the author's notes of the fic, it is stated that the song's title was the prompt.</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        A [Restricted Work] by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha">TheLordOfLaMancha</a>
 Log in to view.
    </li>
    <li>
        A [Restricted Work] by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaihyou/pseuds/Akaihyou">Akaihyou</a>
 Log in to view.
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>